


There's a lesson to be learnt...Somewhere

by MindTrove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrove/pseuds/MindTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time and place to argue with the inquisitor.</p><p>In front of subordinates isn't one of them.</p><p>(Cause everyone has to write about their Inquisitor fucking in a tent at least once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a lesson to be learnt...Somewhere

It was late into the night at camp. Solas, Blackwall and Sera had accompanied Moro to the captured fort in Crestwood. Charters gave news of increasing rifts in the area which drew concern from Solas. They were to find Hawke and his grey warden friend, a mission Moro had decided was a priority and that rifts could wait. 

Solas protested, seeing the threat of tears in the veil and demons as a more pressing matter. When a simple order to be silent and do as she said was met with more argument she had lost her temper. Or at least by Moro’s standards of temper loss, Solas had learned to pick up on such things. Which brought them to the situation they were in now. The entire trip to camp had been fraught with tension even Sera did not want to draw attention to and the evening’s meal was bland and tasteless.

Moro never cooked bland and tasteless food.

Solas had been indifferent the entire time, slightly comical for someone in Blackwall’s position to see the couple next to each other. Solas with a bored, neutral demeanour while Moro’s eyes were narrowed, and a jerking knee the only sign on of her contained irritation. Blackwall coughed awkwardly to get the Inquisitor’s attention, holding a bowl of stew out towards her.

“No.”

Blackwell shrunk back from her bluntness. So much for that. Solas placed his hands on his knees casually, extended one hand out towards the warden.

“I will, it has been a long day after all.” Solas took the bowl and smile in thanks to Blackwall, taking a few experimental sips of the brew. “Quite bland isn’t it?”

“Alright. Tent Solas. Now.” Moro stalked off ahead, ripping open the tent flap. Solas sighed, both men saying goodnight and retiring to their tents. When Solas entered inside his and Moro’s tent he found her kneeling further inside, harshly ripping off layers of her armour.

“You are an ass”  
“And you are foolish”

Solas followed suit in removing his own layers, albeit more calmly and more gently that she did.

“I am in charge Solas-“  
“And what? This means I should allow you to bark your orders? Be silent when you are making mistakes?”

“Yes! If I have set a course you will follow it! You will not undermine me in front of anyone! Do you understand?”

Both remained silent for some time, Solas turned to see Moro struggling to remove the scarf from her hair in her frustration. Settled behind her, he gently placed a hand on one of her clenched ones, urging her to allow him to remove it for her. Moro was still, turning her head to look at him. Solas used the hand holding hers to unclench her hand, make her less tense.

“Let me…Vhenan.” 

Moro slowly tuned back, placing her hands in her lap Solas’ only indication to her co-operation and began to untangle the scarf from her hair. 

“I cannot have another incident like this again Solas. I will not appear weak to these shemlen.” Solas removed the scarf fully and began to fold it while Moro pulled her hair to her front, brushing threw it with her fingers. “I cannot afford to be weak…”

“I will endeavour to correct you when no one is within hearing range from now on.” That got him a laugh out of her.  
“You have a big problem with authority don’t you?”  
“Perhaps.”

Moro placed a flat palm squarely on his chest, a dangerous glint in her eye. “It seems no one taught you how to do as you’re told.” 

“I’ll have you know I can be very obedient when the reason is good enough.”

Moro use all the strength in the hand pinned to his chest to push Solas onto his back, pouncing on top of him. “And I’m not a good enough reason?” Pulling her hips back and forth created a delightful friction between them. Solas stared up at the women above him, mirroring the mischievous smile and running his hands along her thighs, taking a grip to her hips increasing the pressure. 

“I might need a small bit of convincing” 

Moro’s eyes darkened, face becoming sterner and lips pursed. “Pull me closer.” Solas obliged, moving his arms under and hands gripping onto her ass and pulling her forward till she was seated on his chest. Moro gave his thigh a sharp slap and demanded he pull her ever more closely, her bare thighs by each side of his head. One hand pulled up, Solas took a grip of her upper leg and placed wet and lewd kisses all along her inner thigh. His last kiss lingered longer, lips planted firmly in place at he stared back up at her, eyes heavy with lust and anticipation.

“Will this do?” Moro pulled some of her hair out of the way to trail behind her back.

“You’re talking far too much for my liking Solas.” From this angle Solas could see Moro can forgone wearing any small clothes, her slit wet and waiting for him. With one last pull she was seating firmly atop his face, a low hum of approval pouring from her lungs. 

Solas took this moment to unfasten the rest of his clothing while Moro leaned forward and rode his face, tongue lapping up every inch of her quim he could get. Solas kicked off the rest of his pants and took his aching member into his hand, tugging it with slow indulgence. Moro’s breathing became more erratic and heavy as she twisted his hips back and forth. All at once she stilled, catching him pleasuring himself in the corner of her eye. Moro tutted, pulling his hands away from his cock and onto his sides. She leaned forward and took Solas’ head in between her hands, and bitching her lip. Solas took the opportunity to lap at her folds in long and broad, tip of his tongue flicking teasingly at her clit at the end of each stroke.

“You don’t get to touch…” the last word game out in a strangled voice, struggling to keep her composer under his clever tongue. “Am I clear?” Solas hummed against her, placing a chaste kiss on her pearl before leaning back with a smug grin.

“Crystal.”

Moro pushed down for more, heat building more and more and her walls pulsing and thighs shaking as she grew closer and closer to reaching her peak. Solas to that moment to pull her lips apart and dart his tongue inside her, going as far as he was capable.

“Gods…oh fuck…That’s it. Oh…Oh…mmm…shit…” Solas grabbed her hips tightly and held her firmly against his mouth and her body shook with spasms. Moro pulled back to catch her breath and come down from her orgasm, wiping her arousal from Solas’ mouth and chin.

“You can follow orders after all.” Solas chuckled, eyes trained on Moro as she continued to travel further back, hands balancing her weight behind her as she spread her legs as wide as she could, rubbing herself along his cock and earning a low groan out of him. “Obedience should be rewarded.”

“Such a sight you are my love.”

“As are you, when I have you inside me” Moro sheathed him in one swift move, pulling a strangled gasp from him. She continued to bounce on his cock mercilessly, uncaring for the preserve noises their bodies made every time she reached his base. 

Solas could relinquish control only for so long, taking hold of Moro’s wrists and pulling her forward, bodies pressed tightly together. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he thrusted his hip up, slamming himself into her without reprieve. Moro bit into his shoulder and whimpered at the harsh pace he set, whispering his name like a mantra.

“Ema ‘ma dhula i pala em.” 

In one swift moment Solas used his magic to place a ward over their tent to silence themselves, Moro turned over onto her stomach, hips raised to allow him better entry. Solas placed his tip back at her entrance, twirling the long mane of her hair around his arm, fingers entwining in the tresses and pulling. Hard.

Solas continued to pound into her, her voice getting higher as her moans grew in sound and frequency.

“Elvar’el! Pala em elvar’el!” Solas released her hair, leaning himself over her body and fucked her with a wild abandon, sucking and biting along her neck hard enough to leave marks.

“Your lust is insatiable tonight Vhenan. And using the elvhen I kindly teach you for such demands? Shameful.” Moro only moaned and begged in reply, too enveloped and dazed in the feeling of his cock driving in and out of her. “Can’t you speak vhenan? Tell me what you want? What do you need?” Solas wrapped a hand around her throat, gently twisting her face to look at him. She wasted no time pulling him in for a heated kiss, drowning out her moans into his mouth. 

“Please…”

Changing the pace for slow, deeper thrusts. Solas rubbed a thumb across her kiss swollen lips. Amused at how quick the tables had turned in their little game.

“Hmm?”  
“Use your magic.”  
“What for?”

“Nuvenan Rosa’da’din in’em” Solas obliged, placing a glyph across her lower belly as he spent himself inside her, filling her completely and drawing lazy circles to bring her to completion as well. Moro laid limply in his arms, exhausted and spent and both of them collapsing onto covers.

“I fail to see how a lesson was to be learnt in this Vhenan.”

“Go to sleep Solas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a few liberties but all the elvhen used was from FenXShiral
> 
> Ema ‘ma dhula i pala em: Pull my hair and fuck me.  
> Elvar’el! Pala em elvar’el!: Harder! Fuck me harder!  
> Nuvenan Rosa’da’din in’em: I want you to cum inside me


End file.
